


Stronger Than You Know

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Titans (TV 2018), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Baby Damian Wayne, Breastfeeding, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd, Mpreg, Not Rachel Friendly, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Platonic Breastfeeding, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Omega Jason Todd Week:Day 3: Damian is the only one who knows Jason isn't a beta, but an omega.Day 5: Jason is taken in by Bruce, and they find out he's pregnant.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 468
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Different Designation/Pack Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three/8th of April: ~~Courting~~ | Pretending to be a different designation | Pack bonding

> Day Three/8th of April: ~~Courting~~ | Pretending to be a different designation | Pack bonding

" _Ummi_ , this is getting to be ridiculous."

Damian sighed, sitting on the edge of Jason's bed, watching the omega apply scent blockers before patrol. "When was the last time you had a proper heat?" the pup raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Jason frowned at ~~his~~ the pup. "Dami, it's better this way." He tried to appease him. "I won't be caught off guard and vulnerable if everyone thinks I'm a beta."

Damian huffed. "Mother would not allow you to hide it." he tutted.

Jason scowled, pulling on his jacket. "Talia isn't here though, is she?" He smirked.

Damian restrained himself from growling, frustrated with his rebellious (al Ghul) pack omega.

He dutifully went to the kitchen to get heat suppressants and a glass of water, pulling out his cell phone and shooting his mother a text before returning to Jason's room. 

* * *

Jason and Damian curled up in his nest after patrol, the little Robin choosing to stay with his favourite pack-mate rather than return to the manor.

Jason combed his fingers through Damian's hair, having removed his scent blockers at last and changed into pj pants.

Damian nosed at Jason's under-developed breasts, watching a bead of milk gather at the sensitive nipple. "Go ahead, pup." Jason granted, smiling slightly as Damian ran with the permission.

The nine year old latched on and began nursing, gulping down the sweet milk greedily.

Jason closed his eyes, and as such, didn't see the shadow outside his window, and neither did Damian.

They fell asleep like that, Damian's head on Jason's chest and Jason curving his body around the smaller boy. 

* * *

"Good morning, _Ghaliti_."

Jason stirred at the familiar voice, forcing his eyes open despite the desire to go back to sleep. "Talia?" He mumbled, gently shifting his weight so he could sit up without disturbing Damian.

The alpha female's expression softened into a fond smile. She was leaning against the doorway, respecting Jason's boundaries even after he assured her that she was welcome in his nest.

"When did you get here?" Jason said quietly.

"Two hours ago." Talia replied. "You reek of distress, darling."

Jason sniffed the air, confused. He picked up on a faint layer of distress, but was at a loss for words, especially with both of his pack members, his pup and his alpha, in the room with him.

"You've been repressing your instincts." Talia chided, stepping closer.

Jason's cheeks burned red. Talia scolding him was embarrassing, but when she did, she acted as if she was both his mate and mother. He couldn't even be angry at her for trying to fill both roles, he acted quite similarly with her and Damian.

"May I?" She asked gently.

He nodded, and she joined them in the nest, gracefully sitting on Jason's other side so she could see both his face and Damian's. Her eyes glittered with amusement, fondness and a slight longing when she noticed that Damian had been given access to Jason's milk.

"Stop hiding, _Ghaliti_." She pleaded. "It's not good for you, and it worries Damian."

He glanced down at said pup, sleeping peacefully.

"I will handle the detective if that is what concerns you." She added, her voice becoming dark and protective as if to prove her words. 

* * *

"B? What are you doing?" Dick demanded, watching his mentor get out of the batmobile in an alpha rage.

Bruce ignored him, going to the computer and opening up Red Hood's file.

Dick watched as Bruce went to edit the information. 

_Red Hood_

_ID: Jason Peter Todd  
_

_Parents: Willis Todd (alpha, Father), Catherine Todd (omega, mother)_

_Status: Alive (resurrected VIA Lazarus Pit)_

_Threat Level: Extremely High._

_Designation: ~~Beta~~ Omega_

"Jason's an omega?" Dick demanded, disbelief overwhelming him.

"Where's Damian, Dick?" Bruce demanded harshly, turning on his oldest.

"He went upstairs for a bath." Dick replied automatically.

"Well, apparently he meant a bath at Jason's apartment, because I was just there." Bruce growled. "And Jason was nursing him in his nest."

Dick's jaw dropped. That was a lot to process. "Nursing?" he echoed dumbly.

Bruce nodded, still giving off the scent of _alpha betrayed angry hurt dangerous stay back_.

Dick felt a pang of sadness in his chest. _Damian and Jason? Jason hid from them? He couldn't really blame him, but still. Jason trusted Damian enough to let him nurse at nine years old_?

He couldn't help but feel hurt. 


	2. Pregnancy | Robin!Jason era/young!Jason | Heart of the pack/omega prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITANS (2018): Jason is taken in by Bruce, and they find out he's pregnant.

> Day Five/10th of April: Pregnancy | Robin!Jason era/young!Jason | Heart of the pack/omega prime

Jason didn't think he'd love living at the manor so much.

He adored Alfred, and Bruce was nothing like Willis Todd, despite both being alphas.

To find out that Batman and Bruce Wayne were one and the same was even cooler. With a few months of training, Bruce declared that Jason was allowed to don the Robin costume. 

The feel of wind in his hair and the night sky above him made Jason feel so free.

He loved flying across Gotham Rooftops, helping Batman take out the bad guys that once made Jason a victim (not that he'd ever tell B about that). Even though meeting Dick Grayson was a bust, the ex-Robin did nothing to break his spirit. 

Jason never backed down from anything, eager to be the hero. Until Bruce came across a different case.

* * *

"Whatcha lookin at, B?"

Jason leaned over Bruce's shoulder in the cave, the fourteen year old's hair tousled and damp from his shower and his thin, lean omega frame hidden by a too-big tee shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Bruce hummed, looking thoughtful.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pile and gave it to Jason, who froze when he saw the mugshot. _Silas Mallory_. His blood ran cold and memories flashed in his mind of a dark alley and intense fear, but no regret. 

_Jason's muscles tensed when he heard a child's scream, his omegan instincts going haywire._

_He bolted from his hiding place in the alley and followed the intense scent of a distressed pup. "Get away from him, asshole!" He snarled at the alpha male, towering over a little boy dressed in rags, cowering with fear._

_"Mind your business, bitch!" The man growled, turning to glare at Jason._

_Jason slid himself between the pup and alpha, shielding the boy with his own body. "Leave him alone." He said firmly, uncaring about his own wellbeing._

_He held the boy's wrist behind him, tracing letters and numbers on his skin. He added_ s-a-f-e _after, assuring the child that he'd be protected there. When the alpha grabbed Jason's neck, the little boy ran for it, disappearing from view._

_"You should've minded your fucking business." The Alpha rumbled, and Jason braced himself for what he knew came next._

_An hour later, the alpha slipped off, satisfied, and Jason lay curled up in a ball on the ground, trying not to cry._

"Jay?" Bruce asked gently, jolting Jason out of his stupor.

Jason dropped a hand to his stomach, suddenly nauseous, and bolted to the small washroom in the cave. He gagged, a bitter taste in his mouth as tears burned his eyes.

Bruce's hand on his back was more comforting than anything, the familiar scent of his dad washing over him.

"You're alright, Jaylad." Bruce crooned. "I'm here." Jason collapsed against him.

They didn't bring it up again. 

* * *

Jason's health declined quickly after that.

He couldn't keep any food down, and he was temporarily benched from Robin so he could rest.

A month passed and he wasn't getting any better. 

He glared at his reflection in his full-body mirror.

He was pale, shadows under his eyes, and his muscles had begun fading.

His eyes travelled to his stomach, where a small bump had formed. He cupped the bump, staring at it in confusion. Then it registered.

He ran from his room, down the hall, down the stairs, to the cave, to the infirmary.

He booted up the ultrasound machine that Alfred preferred using, and sat on the medical bed. He squeezed a blob of cold gel onto his stomach and pressed the wand to his skin, staring intently at the screen.

"Holy shit." He whispered, eyes wide with horror, shock and disbelief. _One, two, three._

"Fuck." He swore, his fingers tightening on the wand.

"Jason?" _What the fuck was Dick doing here?_ Jason thought in a panic.

The beta came around the corner, and his eyes widened too when he saw Jason with the ultrasound. Bruce was right behind him, and the alpha moved faster than lightning when Jason let out a distressed whine.

"B...Dad..." Jason choked, pretty sure he was having a panic attack.

"Breathe, Jay, I'm here. I've got you." Bruce promised, glancing briefly at the screen showing not one but three pups, before pulling his younger son into a hug.

Jason dropped the wand and clung to Bruce, his fingers grabbing handfuls of Bruce's dress shirt. 

* * *

Jason hated leaving Bruce and Alfred to stay with Dick for a few months in order to "develop a pack bond" together. He moved into Titans Tower (which was wicked cool) with Gar, Rose, Rachel and Dick.

Gar and Rachel were betas like Dick, and Rose was an alpha, as was Kori, the alien princess that dropped in on them every once in a while.

Jason was still the only omega, which he wouldn't mind if Rachel would stop attacking his dynamic and judging him for his pregnancy. 

"Rachel!" Gar yelled, putting himself between Jason and Rachel in order to get the girl to control her powers.

Jason rubbed his throat, his other hand trying to get the three pups to stop their frantic kicking.

"What's going on?" Dick came in, catching Jason's overwhelming distress and Rachel's pure rage.

"Rachel!" Dick snapped.

"He started it." She scowled at Jason, who was leaning unsteadily on Gar.

"You don't attack a pregnant omega. It doesn't matter what the situation is." Dick scolded, cuffing the girl.

"C'mon, Jay. I'll make some of your fancy tea." Gar led the younger boy out of the gym to the kitchen, where alpha-and-omega duo Hank and Dawn were sitting.

"Jason! What happened?" Dawn got up to wrap an arm around the boy. "Nothing." Jason deflected.

"Rachel." Gar said at the same time, going to start the kettle.

Dawn gently ran her fingers through Jason's hair, a comforting gesture that reminded him of his mother, Catherine. 

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you, kid." Slade Wilson, Rose's father, carried Jason to a bed in his "lair".

Jason kicked and screamed at him, but it was useless.

"Like hell you don't, bastard!" Jason snarled, his teal-blue eyes wild.

"I really don't." Slade hummed. 

Jason whimpered, bound and gagged on the balcony with a bomb beside him.

His leg was bleeding, but Slade hadn't done anything that would cause direct and immediate harm to Jason's pups.

When Jason saw Dick, relief overwhelmed him.

He had to watch as Kori and Dick fought Slade, but they couldn't stop Slade from detonating the bomb.

Jason's eyes widened as the Balcony blew up and he almost started to fall, until Dick caught his wrist, a wild panic in the beta's eyes. Dick wasn't strong enough to hold onto Jason, and Jason yelped when his wrist slipped from Dick's hand.

"JASON!" Dick screamed, his voice faint in Jason's ears.

Jason was falling, his eyes wide, as he thought, _how ironic that Robin is falling to his death_.

He stopped falling suddenly, when a blur leapt through the air and caught him, and he met the eyes of a pretty young alpha male, with an odd resemblance to Superman.

They landed on a car, and Jason cradled his stomach, shielding it from any broken glass. "You just saved my life." He breathed, staring at his savior.

The alpha boy nodded, smiling sweetly. 


End file.
